


A Bird in Chains

by HailQueenie



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailQueenie/pseuds/HailQueenie
Summary: As the gala was winding down Dick drunk on champagne decided to return back to his hotel. He only had one security guard with him upon Bruce’s demand and had sent him back to the hotel earlier.  He slid in Bruce’s Audi. The driver already starting the car “Back to the hotel sir”?“Yesh” Dick slid back into his seat resting his eyes while the car hummed.It was 20 minutes until another car smashed into the driver’s side.Dick is kidnapped by one of Bruce's business rivals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if you like the fic!

It was a warm summer night. The perfect night for a galla which Dick Grayson found himself at. He wore his million dollar smile along with his (expensive suit tie and shoes). He mingled with the ladies. Flirted with the hostess. And drank as much champagne as he could. 

It was the big charity event to raise money for students in Africa or as Dick would see it as a fashion show and gossip rag. The wealthiest families were invited and showed off their dresses, talked about their wealth and not to mention displaying their barely legal children in hopes of successfully mating to someone wealthier than them. 

 

Being the ward of Bruce Wayne, Dick had always been invited to these types of galas. He hated everyone of them. Everyone was pretentious and eager to get into the “Wayne Brand”.  Bruce owned a multi billion dollar company Wayne Tech which was internationally acclaimed. Once Dick became 15 they tried their best to get into his good graces. Introducing their daughters, offering him stake in companies, inviting him on vacation. It got to be too much so he stopped going all together.

  
  


But this time Bruce had practically begged him ( or as begging as Bruce could) to take part of the gala. Bruce was away in South America on a business deal. Someone affiliated with Wayne Technology needed to be there. Why not Bruce’s ward/son? 

 

At 21 Dick was practically coming into his own. No more was he referred to as little Gypsy boy, or Wayne’s ward through background whispers. They referred to him as Richard (which he hated) or Ricky from the slurs of drunkenness. He was 5’9 muscular with a lithe form. Instead of playing golf like the other rich kids he excelled in gymnastics which kept him in the perfect shape. 

 

But he hated this life. He hated dressing up, speaking to pretentious people, making promises he would never keep. He hated it all. He hated smiling at the daughters they threw at him. He actually started to become more attracted to their sons instead. 

 

After an argument with Bruce Dick moved away to Bludhaven where he worked as a police officer. There he did what he loved, making a difference in the community. Instead of throwing money at the problem he wanted to be the solution. 

 

As the gala was winding down Dick drunk on champagne decided to return back to his hotel. He only had one security guard with him upon Bruce’s demand and he couldn't even bring Alfred. He slid in Bruce’s Audi. The driver already starting the car “Back to the hotel sir”?

 

“Yesh” Dick slid back into his seat resting his eyes while the car hummed.  

 

It was 20 minutes until another car smashed into the driver’s side. 


	2. Into the woods we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick realizes he has been kidnapped.

When Dick opened his eyes the car had been pinned between two black trucks. Dick’s head and body ached from the impact. A door was then pried open. Dick stared at the dark figure. He tried to open the opposite side of the car. There was no escape the other car blocked his exit. A hand reached out and grabbed his foot pulling him towards his captor. He was then yanked out of the car with much resistance. 

 

He couldn't see it dark. The road they were on was barely lit there was no way from him to see his captors. He could tell they had masks on but he didn't know what of. A dark fabric was brought over his head. His suit jacket was forcibly removed . His arms were tied behind his back with a thick rope. A cloth was placed over his nose. Which in seconds Dick had succumbed into darkness

 

Dick woke up to a throbbing headache, aching limbs, and pain in his right ribs. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light he glanced around the room. It was a simple room that only had concrete floors bland walls and one bed which he was laying on. The bed had 2 light covers folded near his feet. The room was about the size of a medium sized closet.There were two doors, one was facing the bed. The door was a heavy looking metal security door that had a small window. The window was obviously meant to watch who ever was confined into the room.  There was another door diagonal from the bed. It looked like a sturdy old door. Dick ran his fingers through his hair to check for any injuries. He winced when his hand reached the right side of his head. Peeling his hand back he did notice dried flecks of blood. 

 

He sighed and lifted himself out off the bed. As he stretched himself out he noticed the blaring pain in his side.  He was still in his clothes from the gala. Except his suit jacket was nowhere to be found. He checked his pockets and all his personals (phone, comb, wallet) were missing. He walked over to the security door and peered out of it. The hall was a bare it hand the look of a hospital or prison ward. 

 

Dick pushed against the door but it wouldn't budge there was no knob, or handle to open the door from the inside. Dick pushed harder to no avail. He banged on the door loudly. 

 

“Hello” He shouted. Then repeated. 

 

“Where am I”

 

“Is someone out there, help me” 

 

No one came. No one said anything.

 

He kicked the door in frustration. Obviously he had been kidnapped. His first time in years going to an event for Bruce and this happens.

 

Dick sighed loudly out of frustration. 

 

“Is anybody there” He yelled again. 

 

Of course not. 

 

He eyed the windowless door he took two steps and turned the knob. He felt for a light switch. It was a bathroom. A harshly lit windowless bathroom. With a toilet, sink and small shower. The bathroom had no tile it was the same flooring as the bedroom. It had no mirror, no cabinets, no soap nor toilet paper. 

 

His head pounded so he laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Pondering his next move. Until he heard footsteps outside his door 


End file.
